1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hexagonal paperboard carton that is tapered with an automatic bottom. Such structures of this type, generally, provide a peeling feature that allows the consumer to remove the carton from the product in a continual, spiral strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, in refrigerated dough product containers, to make use of a container that pops open along a spiral seam running the length of the carton. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,023 ('023) to Rice et al., entitled "Dough Container with Pre-weaken Non-Peel Label". While these prior art refrigerated dough containers adequately retain the product within the container, these containers are based upon a spiral wound canister containing partial depth cuts or overlapping seams that are held together by an outer wrapper. A more advantageous container, however, would be presented if the spiral cuts were actually 100% cuts in a parallel, offset perforated configuration which allowed the package to be torn in a spiral, rather than popped open to reach all the product at once.
It is also known in the prior art to make use of locking trays. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,266 ('266) to G. P. Webinger, entitled "Non-Glued Paper Tray". While the '266 patent teaches the use of a hexagonal tray which is tapered, the tray in the '266 patent is constructed by folding a double side wall over to lock the double side wall into the bottom of the tray and hold the adjoining sidewall vertical. This type of tray is commonly referred to as a walker lock tray. Consequently, a further advantageous carton would be one which is tapered but again, provides 100% cuts in a parallel, offset perforated configuration which allows the package to be torn in a spiral.
Finally, it is known in the prior art to make use of hexagonal packages. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,962 ('962) to D. Weiner, entitled "Box". While the '962 patent shows the hexagonal package, the hexagonal package is not tapered. One of the main reasons the carton is not tapered is that its design is based on having the carton essentially folded in half along a middle score line of the bottom panel and then glued on the two perpendicular outside edges, thereby connecting the two halves of the package. It is important in the '962 patent that the glue line must be perpendicular to the bottom fold for the package to function. Consequently, a still further advantageous carton will be one in which the glue flap is tapered to a great enough angle to allow the glue to start close to the main body of the carton and then angle out away from the main body.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a paperboard carton which allows the package to be torn in a spiral, and which is formed in a shape of a hexagon, but is tapered. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.